


Sunset Before the Knight

by zambietrashart



Series: Phanfics (get it? please don't scroll past I'm sorry!) [5]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV), Knight Squad (TV)
Genre: Alex and Arc are brothers, Alex and Arc are princes, Arc and Ciara are engaged, F/F, F/M, M/M, au no one asked for, give it a chance, might actually be good, yeah I've been watching this show way too late at night and this is the product
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27040183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zambietrashart/pseuds/zambietrashart
Summary: Alexander (Alex) and his twin brother Arthur (Arc) are princes from a kingdom called Sunset. Alex gets kidnapped by an evil ghost named Caleb and Arc trains at a knight school in an attempt to get his brother back and along the way he meets some friends. Can he trust them with his biggest secret? Alex meets a boy, will he betray his master to help Alex escape?
Relationships: Alex & Caleb Covington, Alex (Julie and The Phantoms) & Arc (Knight Squad), Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Arc/Ciara
Series: Phanfics (get it? please don't scroll past I'm sorry!) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958104
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> ya I wrote fanfic at 2am so yeah if it sucks that's why and if it doesn't then I should write more at 2am and it's 2:40 where did the time go?

Alex stood looking out over the kingdom smiling as a boy waved up at him and he looked closer seeing it was his friend Reggie and another boy ran up behind him, it must have been Luke. Alex jumped at the hand on his shoulder turning his head to see that it was just his brother Arc.

“Someone’s jumpy today,” Arc said laughing at the scowl on his brother’s face.

“I can’t help it, father said a suiter is coming to visit today, you’re already set to be married. I think father is worried about me since I never take a second look at a girl,” Alex said looking back down at Reggie and Luke who were doing some sort of dance. “I have to go, band stuff you get it right?” Alex said and Arc rolled his eyes as Alex pressed a button on his ring, his hair turning light brown and eyes green outfit changing to a vest, brown shirt, and green pants. Arc never understood why his brother would do something so foolish as to dress up as a commoner he sighed waving bye to his slightly younger brother.

Alex ran to his friends smiling as they walked away.

“Father says I must be married by my next birthday, I can't do marriage, I don’t even like girls!” Alex said exasperated and Luke and Reggie sighed as their friend and prince paced around the room.

“Alex, you shouldn’t worry too much your, brother is taking the throne anyway, he’s engaged to that Chloe girl from Astoria that he’s never met we’re forming some sort of alliance with them right?” Luke asked.

“They will protect us from the ghost of the old king and we will help them in the battle against Ryker,” Alex said ceasing his pacing for a moment before starting to walk at a faster pace. “Do you think Arc would change the rules for me?” Alex asked, breathing heavily.

“Alex, your brother is totally cool with you liking guys he’ll have no problem with changing the rules no matter what your father says,” Reggie said putting a hand on his shoulder.

“Oh no! Dinner starts in ten minutes!” Alex said rushing out of the tent they were in pressing the button on his ring blonde hair flopping back down into his face, thin white crown, white partly see thru shirt, black pants, and black unbuttoned vest appearing over his body he heard running behind him and turned around in the woods. He saw nothing and continued walking, hearing footsteps again turning around seeing nothing again. He started to pick up the pace before feeling a hand wrap around his wrist pulling him back.

“A young prince like you has no business alone in the woods at such a time of day,” a man said, pulling him closer. His eyes became red and Alex passed out and the man picked him up teleporting back to his lair. All that was left of the prince was his crown laying on the forest floor.

“It’s been hours darling, I’m worried about Alexander,” the Queen said holding her husband’s arm. Arc kept calling his brother but no answer. 

“He’s not answering, why isn’t he answering?” Arc asked running a hand through his blonde hair feeling tears build up in his eyes threatening to bubble over but he had to be strong for his mother. 

“Guards!” The King yelled and five men came running into the room. “Send out a search for Alexander at once, leaving no stone in our kingdom unturned.” The guards left bowing and yelling at others. 

“We’ll find him, he's out there somewhere,” the King said holding his son and wife.

Reggie and Luke were walking back through the forest and saw something white on the mossy ground. Reggie picked it up, it was a small crown with the crest of the kingdom of Sunset on it.

“Alex,” Reggie gasped and Luke looked at him with wide eyes and they ran back to the kingdom as fast as possible.

“Your highness! Your highness!” the two yelled holding up the crown and the King walked out of the hall he was standing in and looked at the two boys before him.

“We were in our tent in the woods where we practice music and we were walking back into town when we saw this crown on the ground in the forest, it belongs to Prince Alexander,” Luke said and the town gasped shocked that their beloved prince was missing.

The Queen let out a sob running back into the castle, the King looked down already mourning the loss of his son, Arc walked forward taking the crown in his hands taking off his own matching black one running back into the castle and to his room sinking to his knees. Arc cried before realizing that there was a way to find his brother, Alex, and Arc always wanted a way to find each other so if one of them got lost and the other found his crown all he had to do was connect them and the one would be able to see where the other was. Alex was in a room with purple swirls floating around him. Caleb had gotten his brother. Arc knew what he had to do, he placed his and his brother’s crowns on his bed grabbed a bag of gold, and a few other necessities before climbing out his window. There was a knight school in Astoria and it was calling his name, maybe not Arthur people would know he was the prince he had to pick the name that only his brother ever called him, Arc.

He made his way through horrifying mountains and ditches only to hitch a ride on an ogre's wagon the rest of the way there.

Chloe was upset, all she wanted to do was be a knight, but her father wanted her to figure out how her and Prince Arthur were going to strike a deal with their marriage that would save both of their kingdoms. Chloe saw him reading a scroll gasping he didn’t even call in his royal gasper.

To the King and Princess of Astoria,

Our son Alexander was kidnapped by the ghost of our former king and we can only assume that his brother Arthur is out there looking for him. Our best knights have searched the entire kingdom and cannot find either of them. Please find out boys our kingdom and our alliance are counting on you.

King Henry and Queen Cecelia of Sunset Kingdom

Chloe snuck out of the room sliding a ring on her finger turning into Ciara a brave knight in training she walked down to the courtyard seeing a blonde boy standing there clueless. He was going to be the new member of the Phoenix squad; she just had a feeling. He had made it and made his payment but she knew he was hiding something. She was going to get it out of him some way or another.

Alex awoke in a cold room shaking there was a boy with long hair holding his hand out for him. “Let’s get you ready to meet Caleb.”


	2. Rising Up To-knight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well we got a few people who seem to like it so I'm going to continue it sooooooooo yeah

Arc looked around at his new squadmates. He wasn't a dragon blood but he couldn’t tell them that he had come from a different kingdom with the need to save his brother who is a prince, did Arc mention that he was a prince, you know Prince Arthur of Sunset. Arc played with the band on his finger, he had taken Alex to a land of pixies who could disguise him for their birthday cause all he wanted was to get to know the kingdom. Arc thought about going back home, what if the knights had already found Alex and he was worried for him?

“Are you ok?” Ciara asked sneaking up on Arc who was obviously panicking. Prudie and Warwick were behind her.

“I just miss my family is all,” Arc said, closing his wallet and the picture of him and Alex shoving each other in their best clothes escaping his mind.

“Oh, what was his name again?” Prudie asked and Arc knew he could say Alexander but he could still say Alex.

“Alex, you know Arc and Alex the horrific twins,” Arc said teasingly.

“Nah, I bet he’s way better behaved than you,” Ciara said smiling pushing Arc and he felt tears well up in his eyes. He hoped Alex was ok.

“Yeah, he really is,” Arc said, running out of the room leaving his squadmates questioning if he was ok.

Alex felt himself get pulled down the hallway by the brown haired boy.

“Wait what’s your name?” Alex asked, trying to pull back against him.

“Willie,” he said before continuing on his yanking to a grand room where a man sat in the middle in a dark purple suit. 

“Alexander darling, come sit!” Caleb said showing him over and Willie had left standing outside the room listening.

“I don’t want to hear what you have to say,” Alex said, turning his head trying to get up but magic held him to the chair.

“You’ll listen to my offer boy,” Caleb warned, eyes turning red making Alex whimper, sinking in his seat, Arc was always the brave one out of the two of them and would always protect him. He didn’t have Arc now. “I need you to help me get back my kingdom with my dear friend Ryker here,” Caleb said and a man with facial tattoos walked in and Alex tried to back up in his seat failing.

“I’ll never help you take over Astoria and Sunset, they are good kingdoms with noble leaders who deserve their ranks!” Alex yelled.

“Oh dear Alex if you help me, I won’t touch your brother or you, your dear parents however they're so old but if you don’t help me I will slaughter your brother in front of you making you watch,” Caleb said hands on the arms of Alex’s chair.

“Don’t hurt Arthur,” said head hanging. “I’ll help you but don’t touch him,” Alex said and Caleb patted his face walking out and his binds disappeared. “Come on Arthur, I know you will save me and save our kingdoms, please don’t be mad.

Willie walked back in the room and took Alex’s hand leading him into a small closet.

“You have to listen carefully Alex, there’s a way to get out of this, there is a way for you to live,” Willie said and Alex nodded head tilting to the side as if saying go on. “You have to find Arthur, he can break the spell that Caleb will put on you, the power of true love can beat out all. You and your brother are said to be the best of friends and no one can truly take you apart,” Willie said and Alex just shook his head.

“Why should I even listen to a work you say?” Alex asked and Willie sighed.

“Caleb has had me keeping an eye on you for the past four years, I care about you in a way that you don’t understand yet Alex. Please let me help you,” Willie said and Alex thought back to his first time out of the castle, a cold shadow hovering above his bed or at his balcony at night, never feeling alone cause Willie had always been there watching him.

“Alright what do I have to do again?”

Ciara watched Arc look at the picture in his wallet again. She could see two boys, closer two shirts black and white, closer two crowns, the crowns had the Sunset crest on them. He was one of the princes of Sunset. Oh, he was one of the princes of Sunset, maybe he was Alexander, the sensitive emotional one and he had fled to their kingdom and that’s why he was here trying to hide in plain sight.

Ciara didn’t want to tell him that she knew because then he would think that she was invading his personal life and that was not something that a squad member did. The brother of her fiance was standing in front of her looking down at a picture of him and his brother.

“What are you doing Arc?” Ciara asked for her hands on her hips, Arc was standing near the edge of the training yard near a cliff and the picture fell and Arc reached after it failing to grab it watching as it fell down until it was out of sight.

“No!” Arc cried slamming his hands down on the concrete in front of him tears flowing down his cheeks. “That was the only thing I had left of my brother, I should have never left! I should have never come here!” Arc yelled swiftly walking away and Ciara ran after him knowing that he was going to the squad room to grab his stuff.

“Arc wait!” Ciara yelled as he started to pack his bags.

“No, I need to go save my brother, he’s in trouble. I fled from my home because my brother was taken and all that was found of him was his cro-candy pouch. Alex means everything to me. He's the other half of me, the better half of me,” Arc said sitting down for a second. “I wanted to become a knight so I could finally beat Ca-Ryker cause he took my brother,” Arc added and Ciara had finally figured out everything. Arc was Arthur the brave outgoing prince that she was engaged to and Alexander was a complete mystery.

“You’re the prince of Sunset,” Ciara said out loud and at that moment Prudie and Warwick came down the stairs.

“Did you just say the prince of Sunset? Like the one the princess is engaged to?” Warwick asked and Ciara nodded.There were dreams coming from above the room they were in.

“What’s that?” Arc asked as dust fell on their heads from some sort of stomping.

“Something is happening, but we are finishing this first,” Ciara said grabbing the back of Arc’s shirt while he was trying to run away. 

“Fine ok I’m Prince Arthur of Sunset my brother was taken by the evil ghost of the old King Caleb of Nightfall, his crown was the only thing left behind which I connected to my own crown to figure out where he was, he’s alive and he’s near here. I became a student so I can save my brother,” Arc said and footsteps came down the stairs and a boy with blue eyes, blonde droopy hair, and dressed in mostly white with some black stood in front of them.

“Alexander?” Arc asked and Alex got closer before kicking him in the stomach sending him flying back. Ciara went to attack but was hit down by Alex with a cleverly placed kick to the knee. He took down Warwick and Prudence using their own strengths against them. He looked down at all of them smiling deviously. This wasn’t Alex this wasn’t his brother something was controlling him.

“Who ever said I needed saving?”

  
  



	3. Beat of the Knight

Arc looked up at his brother who’s eyes were purple. “He’s under Caleb’s spell!” Arc called out to his squad.

“You were always so observant,” Alex said smirking sarcastically.

“That hurt,” Arc said looking at his brother who went to charge them again ducking under a kick sweeping Ciara off her feet rolling to stand up and elbow Arc in the back. Prudie grabbed him from the back holding him as he kicked in the air.

“Alex, listen to me! You don’t want to fight us!” Arc said holding his brother’s face to get him to look at him. The purple faded from his eyes and Prudie dropped him Warwick was holding his stomach in the corner in pain.

“What happened?” Alex asked getting up holding his head.

“You attacked us, nothing too big,” Arc said shrugging.

“Who are you?” Alex asked looking at his brother.

“That’s not good,” Ciara said biting her lip.

Luke and Reggie had finally arrived at Astoria the King and Queen had paid them to see if their sons were there and they had taken along their new friend Julie they walked into a courtyard where kids with weapons tried to stab them.

“Wait! We’re not here to hurt you!” Luke said putting his hands up and Reggie and Julie followed.

“How can we believe you?” a girl with red streaks in her hair asked and two other girls with dirty blonde hair followed her one glaring the other trying to look mean but not really succeeding.

“We’re here to look for the lost princes, I used to be friends with Prince Alexander and we got word that they might be here,” Luke said and the students lowered their weapons and Phoenix squad came running in following a blonde boy who was screaming as they chased him.

“Stop him!” Arc yeled and Sage lifted her sword stopping Alex in his tracks. Luke and Reggie had to contain their excitement, they found him, both of them.

“Who are you people?” Alex asked sniffling scared.

“Alex just listen.” Alex shifted trying to get away from the point of the sword. “I’m your brother, Arc ok, we have two loving parents who have been looking for us,” Arc said and Alex nodded. Arc looked at Ciara asking her to give them some privacy. 

“Everyone out, go help fight Caleb and Ryker,” Ciara said and they all sighed wanting to hear the drama but leaving. Luke, Julie, Reggie, Prudie, Warwick, and Ciara watched how careful Arc was with Alex.

“We’re princes from a kingdom called Sunset, you hated being a prince, you wanted to perform and get away from all the royal duties. You never wanted to marry some dumb princess, you wanted someone who understood you not an arranged marriage. You were so brave that you convinced me to go to the pixie tribe and get a ring that could change how you look so you could sneak out of the castle. You got us there and always stayed optimistic, I need my brother back,” Arc said feeling tears roll down his cheeks.

“I wish I could remember but I can’t, I’m sorry,” Alex said, hugging Arc feeling a flash come over him.

_ “If you wear this, then Caleb will have full control over you unless an act of true love is performed, after that you need to remove this as fast as possible otherwise you will lose all of your memories and it will be stuck there forever,” Willie said holding up a necklace. _

_ “Thank you Willie, you didn’t have to do any of this,” Alex said smiling at Willie who grabbed his hand. _

_ “Please just stay safe ok, I don’t want you getting hurt in any of this. If something goes wrong and you lose your memory I’ll be there to help you as soon as possible. I’ll find you,” Willie said letting go of his hand going to walk away. _

_ “Willie wait!” Alex called out and Willie looked back, Alex knew he couldn’t go through with it. _

_ “Please don’t get hurt too, you’re too important to me,” Alex said and Willie smiled walking out of the room. _

Alex felt air fill his lungs as he shook his head. “I need to find Willie,” Alex said running up some stairs.

The others looked after him waiting a second before running after him.

The plaza was a war zone people were being taken over by Ryker and Caleb and others fought back trying to defend their home. Willie backed up going to run away to find Alex. He ran down a path bumping into a body.

“I am so sorry,” Wilie said looking at the body below him. It was Alex. “Alex, you did it! You’re safe!” Willie yelled getting up and dragging Alex with him.

“Yeah, wait what did I do?” Alex asked and Willie’s eyes widened.

“You lost your memory,” Willie said grabbing the necklace.

“Yeah but for some reason I could remember you,” Alex said smiling at Willie feeling his heart beat frantically against his chest.

“I hoped you would, that means that my love was strong enough for the spell on the necklace to work,” Willie said pulling at the necklace which ripped off. Alex felt everything rush into his head at once, how he felt for Willie, his brother risking his life for him, Luke and Reggie. Everything was back to the way it should be.

“It worked,” Alex said throwing his arms around Wille’s shoulders as the other wrapped his arms around the taller’s waist. “I’m so happy I didn’t lose you,” Alex said leaning back and his face was suddenly really close to Willie’s, he felt his eyes flutter shut and lips press carefully against his as if they were asking if it was ok. Alex’s hands slid to Willie’s shoulders pressing back into the kiss, yeah it was perfectly fine that they were kissing. They pulled back after a few seconds. 

“I have to get back to the fight, but we are definitely doing that again when I get back,” Willie said turning around but going back to kiss Alex chastly one more time and running away. Alex felt himself frozen in place and jumped when a hand placed itself on his shoulder.

“Isn’t this just perfect my boy, you will most certainly make the best bait for the prince to turn over his kingdom and for Willie to rejoin me,” Caleb said smirking before poofing back off with Alex. 

Arc and Ciara got out from a bush looking at where Alex just was. “This is going to be a problem.”

  
  



End file.
